Rodolphus' Dirty Mind
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Rodolphus has a fantasy that feels so real. In this fantasy he has Regulus Black at his command and willing to do anything he wants. But Rodolphus really enjoys playing dirty with his toys. What does it matter to him? It's all in his mind anyway. Right? Written for Septemeber's Writing Club's Sophie's Shelf. Warnings for Smut. Big time smut ahead.


**Hey everyone. This was written for Sophie's Shelf in the September Writing Club. I choose to write for the Marauder Era Slash/Femslash pairing of Regulus/Rodolphus. This can be seen as companion piece to Rabastan's Fantasy. A couple of warning before we begin for smut, forced sex, and masturbation. If you are uncomfortable reading these subject matter's please turn back now. If continue I hope you enjoy Rodolphus' Dirty Mind.**

As he walked away from Rabastan, leaving the younger boy to pine for the younger Black brother, he thought about the lust coursing through his own veins. He didn't really care about Regulus Black but if meant beating his younger brother to the punch he could pretend to care.

Reaching the boy's bathroom Rodolphus smirked as Regulus Black's voice ran through his mind. He knew exactly why the younger boy's voice was floating through his mind. He could already feel himself straining against the fabric of his pants at just the mere hint of the boy's voice.

"I know you want, Rodolphus," came the teasing tone the body-less voice of Regulus. "Don't deny yourself."

Laughing he entered the stall he could almost see the teasing smirk on the younger boy's face. He put his hands over his eyes trying to get the image of Regulus' teasing smile out of his eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Rodolphus," came the teasing tone. "You don't want to get rid of me."

Opening his eyes he gasped in shock. It was almost like Regulus was actually standing in the stall with him. He could feel the boy's body pressing against him in a suggestive way. He groaned a lust filled groan as felt the friction of his pants against his already stiff cock.

"You can do it to me," Regulus' voice sounded more husky than he had ever the boy sound in real life. "You can take me. I want you to."

Blinking in confusion and knowing this was all in his mind he wondered how he could deny himself the pleasure. But on the other hand why would he make it so easy for himself. He wanted a little fight after all. Didn't he? He didn't want Regulus to go gently into his arms. He wanted the boy to at least try to stop him. Gripping the younger boy's hips in front of him he started to grind against Regulus.

Moving his hands deftly to Regulus' belt he quickly undid the belt and discarded it on the floor. Caressing his hand up and down the boy's fly he continued to grind a bit harder. He heard the quiet moans Regulus was giving off in regular intervals now. He needed to do this now. He didn't care if the other boy fought back or not now. Moving his hand towards Regulus' fly he pulled it down pushing the boys pants to his ankles.

Regulus stopped moaning at the loss of friction between himself and his pants. Groaning in disappointment he went to help himself. Rodolphus could tell the boy wanted to finish what he had started.

"I don't think so," he whispered in Regulus' ear nibbling at the boy's ear lobe. "You don't get what you want until I get what I want."

Taking off his own belt Rodolphus undid his fly yanking his pants and underwear to the ground. He didn't have time to admire the size of himself as he slowly slide himself into the younger boy. Forcing the boy's hands against the wall near the back edge of the toilet he began to thrust. He smirked to himself as he felt the tightness of Regulus close around him.

"Stop," cried the younger boy. "I change my mind. I don't want to do this."

A smirk formed on Rodolphus' face. "I don't think you really have a choice in the matter now," he whispered against the boys neck as he began to suck at the sensitive skin there.

Rolling his hips against the younger boy's backside, hearing the slap of skin on skin as he thrust not to gently into the boy, he felt like a God. He felt all the power in the world flowing through his veins. His pacing picking up he could hear the younger boy crying underneath him. He didn't care now that his fun had started he didn't plan on stopping. Not for anything in the world.

"You're hurting me," cried Regulus' voice.

"Does it hurt?" Rodolphus asked snarkily. "I think you're just playing tricks on me." He smirked as he watched Regulus' arms begin to shake trying to hold himself in position. His thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier he groaned, "Don't give out on me yet, kiddo. I haven't finished yet."

Going at Regulus the hardest he had ever gone at anyone before he felt the himself getting closer and closer to his climax.

"Oh God!" cried Regulus as Rodolphus started to move his hand up and down the younger boy's length.

Moaning lustily as he felt himself cum he gripped the younger boy all the more harder. Continuing to ride his climax out he continued stroking the younger boy in front of him until he came too. He could feel the shaking of the younger boy's legs knowing he wouldn't be able to support his own weight a moment longer. He pulled from the boy harshly but it his own body that crashed to the seat.

Panting like he had just finished a race Rodolphus waited until he had everything under control. Opening his eyes for real this time he found he was alone in the stall everything that had just happened was in his mind. Standing on shaky legs he flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall.

"Hey Rodolphus," came the voice he'd come to view with lust. "What are you doing in here? I thought Rabastan said you had Potions in the Dungeons."

"I'm just going there now," he told Regulus with a shark like smile. "But maybe I could talk to you alone for a minute."

Maybe. Just maybe he'd make his dirty minded fantasy a reality. If only he could just get the boy alone in the Slytherin bathroom. He smirked as walked out of the bathroom another fantasy starring Regulus forming in his mind.

 **If you read past the first Author's Note I hope you all enjoyed Rodolphus's Dirty Mind. I can see Rodolphus being a lot more dirty minded than his brother Rabastan at this stage of the game.**


End file.
